After Tonight : Our first date
by WAFFLE-SAMA
Summary: Natsu finally askes Lucy out on a date. she was totally not expecting him to confess to her in the manor he did the was so out of character.


hey guys this is just a one-shot maybe...ok then

english: I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL! spanish: I NO OWNO FAIRY TAILO...just kidding( T3T) i know spanish

* * *

(LUCY'S POV)

I sat at the bar of the guild drinking my vanilla milkshake. Just then Natsu bursted through the guild hall's door's, with a single white rose in his hand.

"LUCY HEARTFILIA!" he shouted. Everyone directed their attention to him, stopping whatever they were doing. I turned my head to him. He walked over to me slowly never taking his eyes off me, causing me to blush deeply.

Just then he grabbed my hand pulling me out of my seat. He put his hand without the rose on my back, pressing his body against mine until our noses were touching, which made me blush harder.

The girls were ooooo-ing, and the guys were whistling.

Then he gave me the rose and said,"will you go on a date with me?"

And thats when Mira passed out, and the calls got louder

he was looking into my eyesas i said"y-yes i w-will". Then he let me go giving me his usual grin that could just melt a heart. "awesome! 7 o' clock i'll pick you up!"then he rushed out the guild.

It was already 5:30 pm. I looked at Erza, Levy, and Juvia with panicked eyes. they nodded their heads grabbed my hands and ran to my appartment.

"ok first take a bath Lucy we'll be waiting for you, and DON'T rush it "Erza said pushing my into my bathroom.

I cleaned up good and when i came out of the bathroom it was 6:04pm.

"ok here's what we are doing, Im dressing you, levy's hair, and juvia's make-up now come" Erza motioned me to my bedroom.

On my bed was one of the most beautiful dresses in the world. A customized Arturo Vatali baby blue and gold sleavless dress. It was all baby blue but the ends of the dress were gold and under the breast was a sparkly gold lace. When i put it on it fit my chest perfectly, not showing to much but shows a little. Then the gold pumps that were comfortable.

Then I when over to levy, who only did some soft light bouncy curls. and placed a god headband with a light blue rose on my head.

And lastly juvia who said was happy i wasn't her love rival anymore. she hardly did any make-up because she said "you should show your natural beauty", she applied a light shade of blue and out lined the edge with light gold color and pink lip gloss.

"aaaaand DONE!"she said

"Thanks guys, you did a good job!" i hugged them. I still had 2 mins left until 7, i decided to get a cookie but as soon as i grabbed it natsu jumped through my window. i turned around with a smile and said "hey".

He smirked and mocked me saying "hey" in a girly voice. i slapped his arm. "Ready?"he asked

"Yup"and we left first we went to a fancy restaurant. which was kinda awkward, we got weird looks from other people from the way natsu ate.

after that is were my favorite part came.

Natsu and i walked through Magnolia Plaza. (yes i made that up) There was a big water fountain, little shops, and my favorite lights every were and only few people were their.

"Lucy, i love you BUT!" he stopped me as i opened my mouth to respond. "I wanted to to tell you in a special way, so Mira helped me with something" i became nervous of what HOW he wanted to prove it "then soft acoustic music came out of the speakers in the plaza. He held my hands in his and looked into my eyes smiled and sang...

"There's something in your eyes, Is everything all right?" he pulled my hand and started to walk, and looked at the stars in the night sky"You look up to the sky" he looked back at me

"You long for something more, Darlin'  
Give me your right hand  
I think I understand, follow me  
And you will never have to wish again" _he jumped onto the walls of the fountain and crouched down getting closer to my face until we were only inches apart_.

"I know that after tonight",_he jumped off the wall,_  
You don't have to look up  
At the stars no no no no  
And I know by the end of tonight  
You don't have to look up at the stars  
And I know if the love is alright  
You don't have to look up  
At the stars no no no no  
I know by the end of tonight  
You don't have to look up at the stars  
No no no no no no no no no"_ he spun me around softly as if i were fragile _

__"Tell me how you feel  
And if I'm getting near  
I'll tell you where to steer  
You tell me where to steer, D-D-D-Darlin'  
Way above the clouds  
And high above the stars  
Through the unknown black holes  
No one knows where we are  
But we'll return to earth  
And do it all over again" _he pulled my into he arms closing the space between our body's and his nose against mine_

"Cause I know that after tonight  
You don't have to look up  
At the stars no no no no  
And I know by the end of tonight  
You don't have to look up at the stars  
And I know if the love is alright  
You don't have to look up  
At the stars no no no no  
I know by the end of tonight  
You don't have to look up at the stars" _he picked me up, bridle style, and spin me around quickly and set me down_

"Now come away with me  
Come fly away with me  
Just for one night  
No one will ever know  
No no no, Darlin'  
I will leave you satisfied  
Forever past time  
You don't have to hide  
Your free to fly" _he circled around me one holding my hand and got down on his knees, kissed my hand, and stood up slowly lips still on my hands but soon retreated _

"Cause I know that after tonight  
You don't have to look up  
At the stars no no no no  
And I know by the end of tonight  
You don't have to look up at the stars  
And I know if the love is alright  
You don't have to look up  
At the stars no no no no  
I know by the end of tonight  
You don't have to look up at the stars"

he ended, cupping my right cheek,i put my hand on his wrist gently as we looked into each others eyes. He slowly leaned in, i closed my eyes waiting and then i felt his warm soft lips against mine. The kiss was long and meaningful but i forgot i needed air and pulled away slowly.

After a few seconds i said, "I love you too" and smiled as he gave me his signature grin and pulled me into another kiss.

.

.

.

"And that was my first date with your grandfather Natsu" a older looking blond in about her 40's said as the group of 4 kids, about 4, 6, 7 and , 13 and 3 adults in their 20's clapped and smiled

"wow! grand ma that was cool! i wana join Fairy Tail too!" said the 4 year old

"Not untill your 13 like your sister, Ayume, Nova"said the lady

"yes listen to your grandma Lucy" said the 24 yr old girl with pink hair

"no fair aunty Nashi!"

"Did i hear children in my home" said a voice in the kitchen as an older man in his 40's came out in a dragon suit.

"GRANDPA NATSU!"all the kids jumped on him trying to fight him(like when natsu would fight gildarts)

after a few minutes they gave up and natsu walked over to lucy. she smiled and he still had that grin. He handed her a box she looked at it for a while.

"Whats this?" she looked at him

"happy anniversary"he whispered and gave her a quick kiss.

* * *

YAY so i hope you liked it

REVIEW PWEESW!

-anna


End file.
